


Closing Time

by herald_of_wisdom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Sorry, SuperCorp, all the fun ship names, and the first thing i've posted on ao3 ever, i'm very gay but this is the first gay thing i've written, karlena, superluthor - Freeform, the assistant sees everything, this is super awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9750998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herald_of_wisdom/pseuds/herald_of_wisdom
Summary: The day after 2x12, Jess observes Kara visiting Lena twice in one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first fic on ao3, my first Supercorp fic, my first Supergirl fic, my first F/F fic, it's a lot of firsts. I hope you like it; I tried. I'm extremely gay, and these two are extremely gay regardless of what the showrunners want us to believe or what the idiotic storyline with the man-hell who must not be named would attempt to convince us of.

Jess closed the door to her boss’s office and sat down at her desk, sighing. The previous day, Ms. Luthor had been wrongly arrested, kidnapped from jail, manhandled by her mother’s cyborg minions, knocked out, and saved by Supergirl, all within the space of a day.

And yet, this morning, she had shown up at six in the morning and immediately started working, trying to see how much damage her arrest had done to the company.

At this point, Jess was honestly ready for Ms. Luthor to tell the old white men who invested in the company and pretended like they could do a better job than Lena Luthor some very impolite, unprofessional things. Sadly, those things would remain only in her mind, as she rather liked her job. 

Well. She liked her job when her boss wasn’t being a complete and utter idiot and working herself to death. It wasn’t like Ms. Luthor expected Jess to work all hours, either. No, she always tried to send her assistant home at a reasonable time. Which, of course, Jess greatly appreciated, though she would rather her boss took her own advice and went home sometime before midnight more than once in a blue moon.

A girl could dream, right?

The elevator chose that moment to ding, and Jess looked up from her work. None other than Kara Danvers, she of the overly-cheerful greetings and sunshine smiles, stepped out.

“Hi Jess!” She seemed genuinely happy to see her. Jess honestly wasn’t sure how anyone managed to be anywhere near that cheerful all the time, but she supposed there were worse things to be.

She smiled a greeting, not speaking until Kara asked, “Is she busy? I can wait.”

“No, she’s not.” She hesitated. “See if you can convince her to leave, please. She’s been here since six and won’t leave till midnight if no one stops her, and she never listens to me. Not about that, anyway.”

Kara’s face fell into an expression that screamed worry. Jess almost laughed. Ms. Luthor wasn’t nearly as subtle about her feelings for the sunny reporter as she was about her feelings on literally everything else, but Kara Danvers took not being subtle to a new level.

Honestly, Jess just wanted them to get over themselves and kiss already. It might save her from the embarrassment of calling in another truly insane order to the best florist in National City. Once had been quite enough, thank you very much. 

Kara smiled at her one more time before pushing the door open. Jess just barely caught Ms. Luthor’s enthusiastic greeting before the door swung shut again. 

 

 

Kara did not, in fact, manage to get Lena to leave the office completely. She did manage to get her to go to lunch outside of the L-Corp building, which was a victory in and of itself. Jess counted it as one, anyway. 

Of course, it was now approaching nine at night, Ms. Luthor had tried to send Jess home three times already but showed no signs of stopping for the night herself, and Kara was nowhere to be seen. 

These were the times when Jess really hated having a supergenius workaholic boss. She had heard at least two small explosions in the past ten minutes, which was a sure sign that Ms. Luthor had gotten fed up with paperwork but instead of calling it a day like a normal person, had decided that trying to single-handedly solve all of R&Ds problems was the way to go.

Seriously, where had Jess been when they were handing out the normal bosses? The ones that went home the second they could and never blew things up in their office as a method of stress relief? Of course, that would have been boring, Jess would never trade her life for a different one, all of that.

Didn’t make it less irritating when the CEO of L-Corp refused to listen to any sort of reasonable suggestion that did not leave Kara Danvers’ mouth. 

For the second time that day, though, Jess was saved by the elevator informing her that someone was arriving, and again it was Kara Danvers, who seemed to have been summoned by Jess’ thoughts. 

This time, Kara didn’t spend much time talking to Jess, just said hello and went into the office.

Thirty minutes later, they were still in there. Jess wasn’t complaining – the explosions and loud cursing out of electrical components of some sort had stopped, so maybe Ms. Luthor was actually relaxing in a non-destructive way. Stranger things had been known to happen in National City, few and far between though they were. 

Deciding that since her boss’ not-girlfriend was present, she could actually go home, she started to gather her things. After all, Ms. Luthor had tried to send her home already, she couldn’t very well complain when Jess actually did up and leave, right?

She sighed. No, of course she couldn’t just leave without telling her boss. That would be too easy and logical, considering it was nearly ten. Well aware that it was more than likely unnecessary, Jess made her way over to the office door, intent of just stepping slightly in to inform Ms. Luthor she was finally leaving, and that maybe she and Ms. Danvers should leave as well.

Jess, like Kara, didn’t do subtle very well. 

Opening the door, though, she really, really wished that she had just listened to the reasonable part of her brain and left quietly, without interrupting the not-girlfriends. 

Who were, apparently, working on fixing the ‘not’ part of that. 

At least, if the enthusiastic kissing was anything to go by. The enthusiastic kissing that Jess would really, really prefer not to have seen. Especially not when Ms. Luthor was pushed up against her desk, body pressed up against Kara in a way that was decidedly not PG-13.

Closing the door quietly, Jess really, really hoped that neither of them had seen her. She did not want to have an ‘I saw you kissing your dorky blond reporter friend in a way that makes me simultaneously want to squeal with joy and bleach my brain’ conversation with her boss, of all people. Ms. Luthor was great, and treated all her employees well, but Jess just could not see that conversation being anything less than excruciatingly awkward. 

As she rode the elevator down to the lobby though, she couldn’t help but grin. 

It was about damn time.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! Please leave comments with anything that's not rude. Constructive criticism is welcome; I know that I can always improve, and I've got no experience with this sort of thing so I'd appreciate it greatly.


End file.
